Unused Ultima IX Maps
During the re-tailoring of Ultima IX to meet the deadline, many interesting things had fallen to the wayside. Interestingly enough however, these things weren't erased from the game itself, they had just vanished into the source code, partly completed, partly just mere ruins of what it was supposed to be. All these things are available on so-called "unused maps". These are areas of the game that either aren't used or hadn't been finished. They are inaccessible through normal gameplay. However, TumbleWeed Dragon, Eternal Dragon, and Grandor Dragon had discovered how to access them anyway. Things that had been cut * Usable Halberds * Gremlins * Red Moongates * A Keyring * Asylum * Cove * Several islands * Britain Catacombs * Several dungeons * ...and probably much more. How to access them First a gamestate.ini has to be acquired. One can be found here: The Gamestate.ini The open the file with a text editor. Lines that start with a semicolon are comments and will be ignored. These are the important lines: ::Map=89 ::X=12000 ::Y=12000 ::Z=2000 ::Time=1200 This is the key to access all the map files the easy way. Changing the map number will give access to the map in question. Now in the options.ini, the parameter "start=0" has to be changed to "start=(install path)\gamestate.ini". Flying is advised on these maps, so "ctrl+alt+f = toggle_avatar_fly" should be added to the default.kmp. Notes * Most maps are just test maps and will crash the game. * Map 98 is the one that had been shown at the E3! * Some maps work better with the unpatched game. The Maps 0 The Lunch Room 2 Asylum 3 4 islands 4 Moonglow 5 Cove 6 Terfin 7 Trinsic 8 Valoria 9 Britannia 10 Shame 11 Abyss 12 Tower of Exultation Level 1 13 Tower of Exultation Level 2 14 Avatar’s House Earth 15 Asylum Underground 16 Covetous Level 0 & 1 17 Covetous Level 2 18 Covetous Level 3 19 Covetous Level 4 20 Covetous Lift Shaft 21 Cove Underground 22 Ethereal Void 23 Stonegate Underground 24 Britain Sewers 25 New Despise.ngeon 26 Terfin level 1 27 New Shame 28 Dungeon Destard (old) 29 Dungeon Destard (old dragon) 30 Covetous 2 31 Covetous 3 32 Son of Covetous 3 33 Son of Covetous 2 34 Map 34 35 Deceit 1 36 Britain Catacombs 37 NPC Map Test 38 underground moonglow 39 Fake Moon Triggers 40 Ambrosia Sweet Ambrosia 41 Stonegate Fix 42 Map 42 43 Deceit 2 44 Abyss Dungeon Map 45 Wrong 46 Terfin dungeon 47 New Destard 48 Anti-Void 49 Castle Prison 50 Hythloth Upper Levels 51 Valley of souls 52 Lb/Blackthorn fight 53 Scary Monsters 54 DropInAbyss 55 Bone Armor Ritual Map 56 Fake Column Triggers 57 Shame 58 Ambrosia Sweet Ambrosia copy 60 Map 60 61 Water 62 Air 63 Earth 64 Fire 65 One Small Step 66 Hallways of Insanity 67 Stonegate Roof 68 - 70 SEM Test 77 Dragon Highway test 80 64 by 64, 20 polys per 81 64 by 64, 193 polys per 82 64 by 64, misc objects 83 64 by 64, chunk crossing items 84 64 by 64, high-poly count 85 64 by 64, building cluster 86 64 by 64 , buildings sparse 87 64 by 64, high texrure, low items 89 Buc2NewMag 90 Mariah’s Basement 98 E3 Demo for Real 99 E3 Demo Underground 100 Demo Above Ground 101 Demo Under Ground 102 Gremlin Demo Map 103 Spider Demo Map 104 Weapon Equipping Demo Map 105 Dina’s Enclosed Mess 107 Aaron test map 118 Map 118 119 Rands Test Map 120 Crumps personal map 121 junk.21 122 Amy’s Test Map 123 Franzingruven 124 Myque’s Test Map 125 Map 125 126 Dina’s Destard 127 Map 127 128 Amy’s Dungeon Test Map 129 QmazeTest Bill and Scott 130 Dina’s Crazy Map 131 Myque’s Experiment 140 Gary’s Another Test Map 141 Gary’s Test Dungeon 142 Gary’s Test Map 143 Scott World 144 Herman’s New Gerbilville 145 Herman’s stupid test map 146 Jen’s Joyebean Land 147 Jim’s Happy Evil Map 148 ScottJ’s Cavern Test Map 149 Bill’s Creature Map 150 Torch Test - Poof! 151 Bill’s Bubba’s World 152 Torch Test - Alpha Bitmap 153 The Map That Keeps Getting Trashed 154 Great Balls o’ Fire! 155 Chuck’s Usecode Test Map 156 Jen’s Test Too 157 Todd’s Test 158 Scottie-cake’s Brave New World 159 Great Balls O’ Fire Underground 160 Creature map 161 ScottJ’s Riverbank template 162 Margery Must Die 163 Dave’s Combat Save/Load test map 164 Copy of britannia 165 Britain Test 166 Seth B Map 167 Hutsville (DMA) 168 Herman’s scratch copy of Britannia 169 Herman’s Other Copy of Britannia 170 Avatar’s House Earth (copy) 171 Hassan’s Map 172 Combt Audio Test Map 173 Seth’s Dungeon O’ Fun 174 Seth’s Caverns O’ Fun 175 Steve’s Map 176 Special Combat Audio Test Map 179 Test Map for Scott 180 Bob Dodd’s World O’ Pain 184 Jen’s Copy of Cove 186 terry’s test map 187 Marsh’s New World 189 Down the Rabbit Hole (ScottW) 192 Jason’s Map 193 Jason’s Map 2 195 art’s map test trinsic 196 Lord British’s Castle (ScottW) 198 Cari’s Finished Characters 199 Scott’s Maze 200 Joe’s test map 201 Dave’s Sound Test 202 Dave’s EAX Sound Test Map 205 Victor_Caverns R Us 207 Bill’s Lighting Test 211 Map 211 213 Herman’s Wrap Map 214 Victor_Map 215 Binky’s Map 216 Avatar - Raven Contents Test Map 227 art’s working map2 230 Copy of Britannia (Don’t change triggers!) 233 my map 235 Jim BTest. (copy) 237 Map 237 238 testgenerator 239 Jim Test Underground.opy) Category:Technical Category:Ultima IX